


Bullshit Cliches (are often true)

by Missy



Category: Bridesmaids (2011)
Genre: F/F, Hot Tub, Hotel Sex, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie and Megan take their friendship a step further.  Leave it to Megan to supply Annie with the logic to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullshit Cliches (are often true)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt:Bridesmaids, Annie/Megan, repair

(It’s…SEMI-smutty, at least!)

When Lilian called her up from her sickbed, shrieking for details, Annie would give her a verbal shrug and give her the facts. And tell her about something she did called ‘the shrieking scorpion’, but that was another subject entirely.

It happened at Rita and Becca’s bachelorette party. They had both been doing shots and complaining about their now-stagnant love lives when Megan suggested they head back to her room for a quick dip in the ‘sweet ass’ Jacuzzi . Annie wasn’t even tipsy, and that fact pissed her off, but not as much as the fact that she’d ruined her new heels by tripping into the tub.

Megan rescued her and passed along a fond little pep talk. Annie limply rested against her friend’s soft breast and sighed her defeat. 

“Maybe if you start looking around,” Megan suggested, “you’ll find out love’s all around you. Bullshit clichés usually get that way for a reason.”

“I have…NO idea what you’re talking about,” Annie sniffled, as she tried to dry out her shoes.

“Look, Annie, I know you’ve got a major wet-on for me.” Megan shook her head in mock-disgust as she dropped her towel. “I’ve never been the kind of woman who’ll turn down a little experimentation. But I’m cool with going slow.” She sat down on the rim of the tub. “I won’t push you any further than you want to go. I’m mellow. And you should be too.”

“Oh…I’ve…” _never thought of you that way, but…_ The words died in Annie’s mouth as Megan ducked back into the hot tub. Megan was promising her an adventure.

It was going to be different – but also a hell of a lot of fun. And Annie was going to enjoy every single step of the process.

And to start it she tossed herself into the hot tub fully clothed.


End file.
